


A Solution to Ukrainian Hard House

by puff22_2001



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Just don't, do not insult the Kaidanovsky's music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The solution might be the worst part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solution to Ukrainian Hard House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> This is a sequel to pickleplum's hilarious story "A Problem with Ukrainian Hard House." I highly suggest that you read that piece first to get the feel of this work. It's not required to understand this story, but it's funny and it's worth it.

“I’m not going to hide you again, Newton.” Hermann says with a frown. Newt’s panic still allows him time to scowl.

“Dude, seriously! Just, just tell them I disappeared or exploded or something!” His plea cuts off at the booming in the Shatterdome halls. The heavy footsteps of the Cherno Alpha pilots sound closer and closer in the hallway. Newt squeaks as he cowers behind Hermann, who moves to the side as Aleksis and Sasha enter the lab.

“Ah, Little Doctor! You tell us that hard house is “trash” so many times!” Sasha says with a dangerous smile. Newt’s answering smile is sick.

“No! I said, uh, it, um.”  Aleksis claps a large hand to Newt’s shoulder and squeezes, not too hard to hurt but hard enough to make his point.

“Come, Little Doctor! You will listen to our favorites with us again! You will learn the joy of a beat this time!” Sasha says as Aleksis leads Newt around Hermann and to the door. Newt looks back at Hermann in desperation.

“Help me!” Newt mouths as Hermann watches with a satisfied smirk.

“Have fun, Newton. Try not to groan too much this time—you know how it upsets Sasha.”


End file.
